


Dropping the Dead Weight

by SnazzySterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Bad Friend Scott, Everything goes wrong for Scott, For Peter Derek and Stiles, Good Peter, Good Uncle Peter, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Spark Stiles, Steter Secret Santa, Violent Scott McCall, bad scott, in general, like terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySterek/pseuds/SnazzySterek
Summary: Scott finally does something thats unforgivable. Peter is so proud of Stiles for taking the actions. For standing up to Scott and being the powerful Spark he knew all along.





	Dropping the Dead Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TailorNorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/gifts).



> SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. ALSO SORRY FOR HOW SUCKY IT IS!!!!  
> This is very minimal editing like I put this off because it kept getting deleted and my computer glitched but its up finally. It also didn't help that last second my brain went an entire different direction so I rewrote it. I will probably go back and make this better or something. I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also I think one of the main reason's this took so long is because my giftee was of course of of my favorite writers. Seriously go check them out. Thier writing makes me cry in a good way.
> 
> Anyhoo enjoy!!!

 

Even with Stiles way at college, Peter had still been able to grow closer to the boy. Well Stiles was more of a man now than anything. Stiles only had a few more months left of college. Peter couldn’t wait for Stiles to graduate, the young man was gone to often only coming home once a month or if something supernatural was happening. And even then he was only home for a weekend maybe three days. Always distracted, the only time they were alone was when they were thrown together for research. The friendship that had been forming between the two was something Peter cherished. Stiles was so bright and vibrant, so unapologetically himself. It was refreshing, especially with all the vapid people around. Peter enjoyed the way their relationship was going. They were still definitely just friends but they had been heading somewhere. Peter had enjoyed just spending time with Stiles, also Stiles had helped him get closer to Derek. Helped him bridge the gap between him and his nephew. Peter, Derek, and Stiles had been the onest to take care of threats that rolled through town. Scott was forever naive believing that talking to each threat they would magically no longer be evil and leave town. Peter was actually glad for the time he was able to spend with Stiles at Derek’s loft. It had allowed Peter to see Stiles in a way that no one else had. The young man had so much power under his hands. His spark of magic cultivated into a roaring fire, he truly was a powerful Spark. He didn’t understand how Scott couldn’t see Stiles value and just how much Stiles loyalty was worth. Peter sure did.

  


The only thing that Peter slightly regretted with his growing friendship with the younger man was that their friendship created a fissure between Scott and Stiles. Although Stiles promised that they had been growing apart for years now and it wasn’t Peter when Peter brought it up. Even if it was Peter fault, there wasn’t anything Peter could do about that though, not that he truly wanted to. Scott had never forgiven Peter for biting him, even Derek had forgiven Peter for what he did as a crazed alpha. And out of the two of them Derek had more reason to hold a grudge. Scott couldn’t understand how Stiles accepted Peter. Peter didn’t either, but he didn’t share that with Scott. Scott didn’t need to know any insecurities Peter may have. Scott is an idealist who doesn’t condone violence to anyone unless they have the last name Hale.

Peter was hanging out at Derek’s loft. His own apartment was too big for just him. It was the same apartment he had before the fire, had bought it when he just needed space. But now the quiet was stifling. He couldn’t handle it. He spent most of his time at Derek’s loft, the younger man putting up with Peter in his space even giving him one of the spare rooms. Him and Derek were quietly reading when they heard the Jeep pull up. It wasn’t uncommon for Stiles to just show up, but it was also in the middle of the day and Stiles was supposed to be two hours away at college.

  


Peter looked up meeting Derek's eye’s, whose ever expressive eyebrows had risen up. Stiles was always unpredictable, so they both wouldn’t find out why Stile was there until he reached the Loft.

  


When Stiles approached the door, his heartbeat was elevated but Peter barely got a chance to focus on that because suddenly the door was slid open and all Peter could focus on was the scent of blood and pain. Both Peter and Derek jumped up, turning towards Stiles Peter could see him favoring his left leg, there was also a bruise forming on his cheek. His shirt was torn and it looked like claw marks. Peter rushed forward with Derek close behind him. He reached out his hands, ghosting over the boy. Not daring to touch. Afraid of aggravating his wounds further, Derek and Peter hovered unsurely. Cautiously, Peter reached his hand out, settling on the nape of the boys neck, siphoning his pain.

  


As a rush of pain hit him, Peter ground out between clenched teeth,”What happened?”

  


“I-I uh. Can we sit.” Stiles suggested.

  


Once they sat down Stiles started talking.

_ Stiles had finished all of his finals early. Had figured out a way to do it with each of his professors and was excited to see his pack. He was really excited to see Peter. There had been something growing between them for awhile, and now that Stiles was done with college he felt ready to start the next chapter of his life with Peter next to him. Stiles was still nervous because he could have been reading all the signs wrong (wouldn’t be the first time) but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He wasn’t going to let his anxiety and insecurities get in the way of his happiness. Also if Peter did turn him down, Peter wasn’t sadistic, cruel at times but Stiles was sure that the older man would let him down gently. _

  


_ First though he had to drop his things off at his dad’s place then go visit Scott. He had to tell him about all of his nerves and just get the explosion of emotion out now that way it didn’t happen in front of Peter. He knew Scott didn’t really like Peter that much but Stiles and Scott were best friends and best friends support each other. And Scott would support Stiles and Peter just, even from just afar, just like Stiles had with Scott and Allison. Stiles didn’t need to embarrass himself more than what would already happen. _

  


_ He arrived at Scott’s house in a flurry of energy. There were hugs given all around before the two of them made their way up to Scott’s bedroom. (Scott still lived with his mom) _

  


_ “I didn’t realize you would be back so soon, I’m glad your back though.” Scott started a smile lit up on his face. _

  


_ “Yeah I finished. I’m all done. All I gotta do is go back in two months for the graduation ceremony.” Stiles explained. _

  


_ “Wait your done done. Dude that’s awesome but why? How?” Scott's confused tilt of his head, making him look more like a puppy. _

  


_ “Well it wasn’t hard dude, I just figured things out with each of my professors to take finals early. It also helped that I was only taking 5 credits this semester anyway. Also I had the motivation. I mean Peter isn’t going to want to date a college student and I just couldn’t-“ _

  


_ “What do you mean Peter wouldn’t date a college student. Are you crazy Stiles? You want to date Peter” Scott growled interrupting Stiles rant. _

  


_ “Well yeah,” Stiles waved his arms in a ‘duh’ motion, “You know this, I’ve been crazy about him for a while now.” _

  


_ Scott shot up stalking towards Stiles, his face shifting growling through his fangs, “You. Don’t. Like. Peter. Stiles.” _

  


_ “Wha-what of course I do,” Stiles was unsure, he didn’t expect his friend to react this way. Sure that Scott had already known about his crush. _

  


_ Scott stalked towards Stiles, with each step he took Stiles took another step back. Eventually Stiles back connected to the wall. Stiles had never been truly scared of Scott, but whatever was in front of him wasn’t the Scott he knew. Scott crowded him against the wall sniffing him, his red alpha eyes glaring down at him. _

_ “What did Peter do to you?” Scott spat. _

  


_ “What nothing, back up dude. Watch the fangs.” Stiles joked trying to defuse the tension. _

  


_ Scott’s clawed hand pushed into his chest, biting into the skin. Stiles gasped in pain, Scotts response was to push harder, deeper into his flesh. _

  


_ “The Stiles I know would never like Peter. He is controlling you somehow. He is evil. You don't like him.” _

  


_ “Listen to my heartbeat. Yes I am.” Stiles pushed at Scott, “And you’re hurting me!” _

  


_ Scott must not have like his answer because his claws slashed down Stiles chest. Stiles doubled over, the pain blinding, but he also knew that he had to get away. Stiles punched to where he assumed Scotts dick was, hitting his target Scott let out a roar. He blindly ran for the door, only making it to right outside the door before falling hard. Scott grabbing his leg pulling him back towards him. Stiles kicked out blindly. Panic gripping, he had to get away. Scott’s wolf was in full control, his human side was not in control. His foot hit something solid, the steel grip let up and Stiles scrambled away. Heading to the stairs he tripped falling down them to the base. Stiles could hear Scott approaching from behind him. Stiles stumbled out the door trying to move as fast as he could, grappling for his keys. He luckily got to his jeep before Scott caught up to him. Locking his door, his breathing coming ragged, the pain unbearable he glanced up to see Scott barreling towards the car. Stiles shoved his keys blindly into the hole, unable to find it for agonizingly long seconds. Scott rammed into his jeep his claws catching on the metal frame. The Jeep roared to life. Shifting into reverse Stiles peeled out of Scotts driveway. Leaving the he bright murderous alpha eyes in his rearview mirror. _

“So-so then I came here.” Stiles muttered.

  


Peter knew Stiles was hiding some details of what happened but that didn’t stop Peter from feeling downright murderous. He wanted to go hunt down the so called alpha and tear him to shreds for hurting  _ his  _ boy. Derek looked much the same a low growl emanating from the younger man.

  


“I’m going to kill him.” Peter rumbled, reaching out to Stiles to drain some more pain.

  


“Don’t Peter, he isn’t worth it,” Stiles sighed, slumped in on himself, defeated.

  


Peter sighed standing up, “lets go clean up your wounds.”

  


Stiles nodded along following Peter towards the bathroom, Derek trailing behind both of them. Sitting Stiles down onto the toilet, Derek handed the fully stocked (word for medicine box that isn't that) that they kept around for the humans in the pack. Peter had hoped they would never have to actually use it but better to be prepared then have something like this happen and not be. Peter would say he was surprised by what Scott did to Stiles, but he couldn’t. Scott had always had too little control of his wolf for Peter’s liking. Scott wasn’t intuned with his wolf, still thought of them as separate entities and with Stiles and Scott drifting apart it hadn’t helped Scott’s wolf. Peter only wished that Stiles hadn’t been hurt because of Scott’s (Naive but like with the ty lear ta spell(is that even a real word(google))) of how a werewolf works and pack dynamics. Peter still had no idea on how Scott was blessed with Alphahood, he is the last person Peter thinks fate should give that gift too.

  


One thing Peter was glad for was the medical training he got. There had been quite a few humans in his pack growing up. He was rusty but he could recall on some basic first aid. He cut Stiles shirt open before grabbing a washcloth, wetting it, and going to work cleaning Stiles work. He made sure to talk through everything he was doing, trying to put the boy at ease.

  


“Thanks Peter.” Stiles spoke after several minutes of the only sound being Peter talking.

  


“Your welcome, darling,” Peter said softly, a worried lilt in his voice. Stiles wasn’t usually this quiet, even when he was scared, Stiles talked through every emotions.

  


Stiles took a deep breath, “Scott’s going to come here eventually.” The boy stated emotion void from his voice, the only indication of his anxiety was the fast pace of his heart rate and scent. Although he seemed more resigned than anything.

  


“I won’t let him in,” Derek piped up.

  


“He’s an alpha, you can’t really stop him. He’s your alpha Derek.” Stiles slumped forward, Peter moving on to his leg, rolling up the pant let.

  


“We will protect you Stiles.” 

  


Derek didn’t leave any room for debate and the all moved onto some semblance of silence. Well Stiles was silent, Derek and Peter were talking about what they would do/need for when Scott showed up. Their anger spiking thinking about the young alpha. The three talked as Peter kept patching up Stiles the best he could. He knew he had to bring Stiles to see a doctor but it was something that could wait till the morning. As they were talking though Stiles started to take a self blame. Blaming himself for his injuries that were not his fault. Peter’s jaw clenched, the way Scott had unintentionally manipulated everyone to seeing him as perfect and can't do anything wrong.

  


“He isn’t allowed to do that to you Stiles,” Derek interrupted, stopping Stiles train of thought that was spewing out of his mouth, “He is an alpha he should know better than to lose control like that. Just because you human your not weak, but you still are human. You’re more breakable than he is. It doesn’t matter what you guys disagreed on, and you don't have to tell us,” the ‘but you should’ left unsaid, “He should have better control.”

  


“I guess Derek,” Stiles mumbled, seeming like he didn’t really believe Derek.

  


Both men helped Stiles from the toilet seat, Stiles swaying when he stood. Exhaustion radiating from every pore.

  


“Let's get you to bed darling,” Peter lead Stiles to Derek’s bed, glancing at the other man to make sure it was okay.

  


They both helped Stiles into the bed, Peter peeling off the young man’s jeans, leaving Stiles in his boxers. Stiles was asleep before the blankets were fully on him. Peter was glad Stiles was able to sleep, he siphoned a little more pain before turning away from the boy.

  


Peter and Derek walked back to the couch, both men keeping a watchful eye on the human when they sat down. Worry emitting from them, Peter didn’t know what they were supposed to do next. What Stiles would allow them to do.

  


“You know it’s going to get worse Derek,” Peter speaking, hands clenched on his lap, “I don't know how to protect Stiles, he is going to get hurt again.”

  


“Peter, I know,” Derek sighed, “We don't even really know what started the argument. That's what scares me. What came between them to cause this.”

  


Peter’s shoulders slumped, allowing his nephew to really see how lost he felt during this situation. Derek was the only person Peter really let see him in his weakest. He was the only family Peter had, and after they finally bridged the gap that Laura’s death caused, Derek was one of the most important people on the planet for Peter. They were close in the way Peter missed of pack.

  


The two of them sat in silence. Anger coiled in each muscle, poised to attack.

  


“What did you do to him Peter,” Scott growled through his fangs.

  


“I didn’t do anything, you caused those injuries,” Peter spoke back in a false calm, ready to defend Stiles when Scott decided to attack.

  


Scott roared charging forward, claws out. Obviously not liking Peter’s answer. There was no skill to Scott’s fighting, his anger clouding any fighting ability he had, not that he had any to begin with. Even though there was no finesse Peter was still fighting an alpha. Scott was stronger then Derek and Peter. They both got thrown about, the sharp claws of the Alpha biting into their skin. 

  


“STOP” Stiles yelled.

  


They all froze looking towards the injured boy. Stiles was standing leaning against the nightstand for support. Scott’s anger seemed to grow even more looking at Stiles.

  


“Scott you need to calm down.” Stiles stuttered out, anxiety and fear clouding his scent.

  


“Calm down,” Scott rushed forward, breaking past Peter and Derek, grabbing onto Stiles and shoving him into a nearby wall, “You want me to fucking calm down. You ran here, they did something too you. And you haven’t really been Stiles for years.”

  


Peter and Derek rushed forward, tearing Scott off the boy. Peter had heard something crack when Stiles connected with the wall. He just knew that the angry Alpha had further injured his boy. Holding the young alpha in place, Peter wanted to tear him to pieces. Peter couldn’t believe he let the Alpha get past him to Stiles. The only thing that really stopped Peter from acting on his urges was he knew Stiles wouldn’t like it if he killed Scott. Might never forgive him.

  


“I would leave now or I might have to do something that will make Stiles sad,” Peter growled low, the threat clear in his words.

  


“Fine,” Scott shook them off walking towards the door, turning around once he reached it a harsh glare set in his features, “I can't believe you choose Peter over me. Everything is your fault Stiles everything. I see it now. Your just like Peter. Evil. You-you caused everything. Everything that has happened with the supernatural has been your fault Stiles, all yours.”

  


With those words Scott slammed the loft door shut, his words ringing around the silent room.

  


Stiles collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his face. His breathing was shallow, unable to take a full breath. Pain soured his scent, his lungs rattling. Peter was so angry at what just happened but the concern for his packmate overriding that. He reached out taking Stiles pain.  _ Shit that’s too much pain _ , Peter thought. Scott had done something worse and all of Stiles other injuries seemed to be bleeding again. Something was wrong with his chest, Scott had probably broken a few of Stiles ribs.

  


“We have to get him to the hospital,” Peter turned to Derek, “grab your keys, I can't drive right now.”

  


Peter didn’t let Stiles protest, picking the boy up and rushing to the car. Stiles groaned in pain every few steps and Peter tried to take as much pain as he could. Laying the boy out in the back seat and letting his head rest on Peter’s lap, Derek drove them to the hospital.

  


Arriving the rushed into the ER. Everything happened so fast after that, Stiles was taken out of Peter’s arms but the pale boy’s tight grip on Peter’s hand was the only reason he was dragged along with the chaos. Stiles got cleaned up and moved to a room when Mellissa walked in. She was always the only level headed MCall. 

  


“Stiles oh my goodness what happened? Who did this to you hun?” Melissa asked.

  


“Can you call my dad. I-” Stiles glanced up at Peter, “I need to file a report. You can stay in the room Mellissa when I do.”

  


Mellissa left with a nod, telling Stiles that she will be back when the Sheriff gets there.

  


Now that surprised Peter. He wasn’t expecting Stiles to go that route. Peter was honestly fearing that Stiles would forgive the other boy, or just never mention it. Peter looked down at Stiles shocked at what he saw. Stiles jaw was set stubbornly, and if Peter focused on his scent, under all the hospital smell it was determination, grief, and hurt. It seemed like Scott had worn out Stiles loyalty. Peter was also relieved that Stiles was prepared to take some sort of action, even if it was just legal and couldn’t truly stop a werewolf. It just showed to Stiles strength that the was willing to cut off all ties to his friend if it meant his safety.

  


“Stiles are you sure you want to press charges on Scott?” Peter asking, needing to double check that Stiles was sure.

  


“Yes,” His face set in determination, “After everything Scott did and said today. That’s not my brother, and honestly we haven't even been bestfriends for years. I was just blind to how far we have drifted. I have just been hanging onto the friendship we used to have. This was the last straw.”

  


Peter nodded at Stiles words, moving to sit next to Derek to wait for the Sheriff. They all sat in relative silence, a nurse or doctor coming in to check on Stiles. It didn't take long for the Sheriff to all but run into the room, Melissa and another deputy hot on his heels.

  


“Stiles are you okay?” Concern written on the Sheriffs face.

  


Stiles sat up a little bit, squaring his shoulders, “Dad I need you to be the Sheriff right now not my dad.”

  


Peter could see the shift in the Sheriff’s face. The shock smoothing out to a smooth neutral face. It was strange watching the Sheriff compartmentalize and go complete cop. No longer a concerned father but a police officer ready to deal out justice.

  


“Okay, son what do you need to tell me.” The Sheriff spoke pulling out a well worn notebook and a pen.

  


Stiles recited what happened, leaving out the supernatural details to make the police report easier. Changing that the claw marks on him were knives, which made Scott seem way more sadistic then he was. Peter saw Melissa's face contort in anger along with the Sheriff as Stiles retold the events. 

  


“What started the argument Stiles,” The deputy asked, “You haven’t actually said.”

  


“Um well,” Stiles eyes flitted nervously to Peter, this was the first time during everything that Stiles seemed anxious to share something, “Scott didn’t like my relationship with Peter. He thought that Peter was going to hurt me. Obviously he should have been looking at himself.”

  


Peter’s mind was whirling, he was the cause of this. He was the reason for Stiles being hurt. He never wanted Stiles to ever be hurt let alone be the cause. It also made Peter pissed, Scott got that angry over just Peter and Stiles friendship. Did the wolf just have no control at all. What else had Scott done to Stiles, sure this was the first time Peter saw but Stiles and Peter have been good friends for years. What else had slipped under the radar. It was also strangely kind of heady, instead of letting Scott convince Stiles that Peter was somehow evil Stiles did was Stiles does and surprise everyone. Peter was more important to Stiles than Scott was. At least it seemed that way. It was surprising and it made Peter feel all warm. He already knew he was fond of the boy and that if Stiles initiated, Peter would reciprocate but the fact that Stiles put his feelings before Scotts’ was amazing. Stiles always put his own well being and feelings after people, but looking at the younger man now, taking care of himself first. Peter was mostly just proud. Proud to be close to this strong man who values himself and his safety even if it means losing a close friend.

  


Peter could smell the rage and betrayal coming from Melissa and the Sheriff. The scent had grown stronger and stronger the more Stiles spoke. No doubt that their entire view of Scott shifting.

  


“Okay Stiles we will get this processed,” The Sheriff spoke with barely concealed rage, “Do you want me to file a restraining order on him for you?”

  
Stiles nodded at the Sheriff’s words, “Please dad. I-I don't want to be alone with him ever again. I don't even really want to see him.”

  


There were a few more questions asked by the other deputy since the Sheriff wasn’t really in a state to ask anything or be professional. Stiles was still his son, no matter how good at compartmentalizing the Sheriff is. Then the Sheriff and the deputy were gone. The only reason th Sheriff even left Stiles side was because he told them that he was going to go arrest Scott right that very instant.

  


Once the Sheriff left, Mellissa left soon after, muttering under her breath ‘that isn't the son I raised’ and ‘how dare he hurt Stiles because he doesn’t like Stiles friends’. Peter was mildly surprised that Melissa didn’t choose her son’s side but Melissa MCcall was alway the type of woman who wouldn’t let anyone get away with anything, especially her own son. How Scott was somehow a child of Melissa, Peter wasn’t sure. Scott must have taken after his father in the personality department.

  


Derek touched Peters elbow bringing him back to the present.

  


“We still need to figure out how to take care of Scott. Because while I think we did the right thing. He is a werewolf so unless he magically turns back human then we are screwed. No jail cell can actually hold him.” Derek offering some voice of reason.

  


“I actually do know a spell,” Peter mentioned.

  


“What- you do?” Stiles questioned, “No wait of course you do.”

  


“Yeah I didn’t bring it up because well- truthfully never came up” Peter explained a little nervous, “The spell well there are alot of things a person has to be to be actually able to complete it. You need a once alpha, that could be either me or Derek, to take up the alpha spark from the wolf you take. If you are ripping the wolf away from an Alpha. Also a wolf who has been one with the moon goddess, so basically a wolf who has come back from the dead. Again me or Derek qualify. And then finally you need a Spark. Those are the hardest to find. That's you Stiles. WIthout you and your belief me and Derek are useless. It's your power that combines us all you're the one who can take Scott's alpha spark away and rip away his wolf, you just need the conduits of which to give that energy too and to also take energy from to complete the transfer. I'm not sure if it will even work but- well Sparks magic works solely on belief.”   
  


Derek stared at Peter slack jawed then seemed to shake himself letting out a chuckle and raising a brow, “Wow Peter, how long have you been planning that.”

  


“I haven't my dear nephew but I do pride myself on knowing things should the need arise.”

  


“Okay let's do it” Stiles spoke up from his quiet contemplation.

  


“Really? Your sure.” Peter asked.

  


“Yes, I mean Scott never wanted or appreciated what a gift the bite was so let's take it from him.” Stiles smiled deviously.

  


The next few hours were planning figuring out how they were going to do it. When and where and then telling the sheriff the details so that they could actually cry it out. Scott had been arrested and was putting up a fight. Although the Sheriff has tasted the boy when he started to resist and apparently ‘looked a tad too Wolfe’. Peter was pretty sure the sheriff just wanted to do some harm to the boy that harmed his son. Not that Peter was at all complaining. Once the hashed our all the details they got Stiles discharged. Some details they didn’t talk about, mainly who would get the alpha spark, but both Derek and Peter agreed that whoever Stiles chose would be the right choice. 

  


The hospital did what they could, everything was relatively minor. Stiles had needed some stitches and he had two broken ribs. Peter was so glad it wasn’t anything serous and could be taken care of quickly. Yes Stiles would be in pain while he healed but he could have been so much more injured. 

  


Once Stiles was fully discharged Peter was pulled aside by him, sending Derek to fetch the car.

  


“Hey um Peter. Well I wanted to do this differently but well,” Stiles started, nerves making his scent cloudy, “Well it’s just that, I like you a lot and I kinda wanna date the hell out of you. That’s really the reason for the fight I told Scott and he though you must have done something to me for me to feel this way. But how could I not fall for you, your smart, loyal, driven. And I mean your pretty hot.”

  


Peter was less surprised then he expected. He knew this was coming, building up but he wasn’t expecting it to happen at that instant. It seemed out of nowhere but for all Stiles talked there was a lot of thought put in. Something like this isn’t something that just popped in Stiles head. He must have been thinking about it all day.

  


“Well darling when all this is over I’m Going to take you on a date. Now let’s go give Scott what he wants.” 

When they all got to the station the Sheriff had made it so Scott was in one of the interrogation rooms. Allowing the easiest way to complete the spell. There was already a mountain ash circle around the alpha, who was bashing himself against the side. The anger coming off of Scott in waves. Peter was nervous, for all his confidence not sure if it would actually work. Stiles walked in front of Peter and Derek, the wolves trailing behind him like avenging angels. Peter was enthralled by Stiles, the way he moved gracefully. A predator hunting their prey. His lanky limbs flowing like water with each step he took. Utterly beautiful. 

  


“Scott you always said you never wanted the bite. Even going as far to go and kill Peter, even though your so against killing people. You never wanted it so I’m here to take it away from you.” Stiles calm voice, sounding other worldly.

  


If Peter wasn’t sure if Stiles was serious this took any remaining doubt out of his mind. The way Stiles spoke, so sure of himself, so powerful. It was a sight to behold. They all walked in-sync right outside the mountain ash barrier. Peter and Derek able to easily fall into the lazy predatory walk Stiles had adopted. Stiles outstretched hands stopping right at the barrier. Peter and Derek grabbing the boy’s shoulders, standing on either side of the Spark. Stiles entire body took on a fiery hue, that snaked up the wolves arms. Both Peter and Derek shifting, a rush of power flowing through them. They had created a circuit, all of their different supernatural sparks, different pieces melding together. Creating pure power. Stiels eyes had started glowing a molten orange. Scott started gasping for air when a red and gold light pierced his heart. The light flowed up and through Stiles veins the gold flowing into Derek and the red flowing into Peter. Peter was feeling stronger then ever. Almost like his time as an alpha but calmer, less crazed. They hadn’t talked about who was getting the alpha spark Peter had assumed Stiles would have given it to Derek, especially after what happened last time Peter was alpha. Peter was absolutely amazed by the amount of trust both Stiles and Derek put into him. His Pack. Peter would burn the world down for these two men.

  


Soon there wasn’t any light flowing everything supernatural had been taken from Scott and he was left an ordinary human. The floppy haired boy was gasping for breath, stiles threw someone that him. Peter realized it was an inhaler, after all these years Stiles still carried it around for the other boy. 

  


“Wha-what did you do to me?” Scott’s confusion and anger palpable.

  


“I gave you what you wanted. You are no longer a wolf.” Stiles explained.

  


Scott rushed forward barely making it two steps before Peter stepped in front of Stiles flashing his eyes.

  


“I would think about what your about to do. Stiles is my pack, and unlike when you were Alpha, I don't let my pack get hurt.” Peters eyes flashed.

  


Exposition

Everything fell into place soon after. The next year a whirlwind of growth and Peter finding his place and a true Pack. Peter being an alpha was strange and he had to get used it. The last time he barely remembered, but both Derek and Stiles were there to help. Stiles had quickly taken up the mantle of being the pack emissary. Stiles had actually attacked Deaton when the man had tried to tell Peter that Stiles would be a bad fit. That Stiles would ruin the balance. Peter didn’t know why Talia had wanted that man as her emissary. He didn’t even do anything, just sat back barely offering the slightest bit of help, never getting his hands dirty.

  


The new Hale pack soon established a name for themselves now that they dropped Scotts ideals, actively dealing with threats. That didn’t mean they killed every singly threat but the ones that were too late to return from were taken out. The beta’s that were in Scott’s pack were more than glad to join Peter. Grateful they had an actual leader. Peter and Derek taught them how to properly be werewolves and what it actually meant. The beta’s learning to accept their wolves so they could finally be at peace. No longer being force fed Scott’s ideals. It also helped that Peter rebuilt the Hale house, so that each wolf had a sanctuary where they could just be. Weather they needed to rant and rage or just chill.

  


Scott had actually had begged Peter for the bite, whenever Peter was alone without Stiles.(the restraining order still in place) Scott had always hated the bite, hating Peter for the bite. It was nice to see Scott realize how much the Bite gave him. How much he gained and now that he didn’t have it he was left with nothing. Not the girl and the easy life. It also didn’t help that the entire town had found out that Scott had attacked Stiles the beloved son of the Sheriff and so they all resented him. Peter didn’t feel sorry for Scott at all, after all Scott had done, he deserved way worse. The boy had been kicked out of his mother’s home, still working for Deaton but the vet was closing shop so who knew what would happen to Scott next. None of the Pack really cared, especially not after they found out all the details of what happened between Scott and Stiles that was kept from the town.

  


As for Peter and Stiles their relationship flourished and Peter had just bought Stiles a ring.


End file.
